


First Sight

by ConnieFlynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emperor Hux, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Senator Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieFlynn/pseuds/ConnieFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning : I'm still editing the main paragraph and so nothing is set in stone here.</p><p>For Doverdameron, based on her Au.</p><p>After General Hux saw the great Senator Kylo Ren once before a meeting, and he immediately knew who he wanted beside him, in his eventual claim to the galactic throne.</p><p>shibahere on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

Amongst a sea of swirling colours and fabrics, Kylo Amidala walked into the Senate building, outshining them all. General Hux watched intently from the balcony two stories higher than the lobby, he was entrapped in the ethereal visage embodied before him. Kylo was adorned with gold cascading down his shoulders and torso to eventually twist and tie around his waist, underneath the golden shower of beads was a simple, low cut dress. This tease of a dress exposed a great portion of Kylo’s chest, the same chest he’d graciously want to get lost in. Hux felt suddenly aware that someone was looking at him, only to realise that his pray had noticed Hux’s admiring. He met those shining brown eyes reminding him of the endless forests on Arkanis. Kylo offered a confident smirk to him, almost inviting him to his body. Hux felt his stomach twist at being spotted, feeling exposed he darted his eyes to the left to catch his young lieutenant Mitaka trying to get his attention. “Sir, I asked if you’d like more wine?” Mitaka asked again, slightly worried about his superior. Hux nodded vacantly, still caught up in the wake of what just happened. “Sir? Do you feel okay? You look red, do you need a seat?” Mitaka fussed around him, and Hux realised how much emotion he was displaying. “I’m fine, Mitaka, I’m just not fully used to the temperature of this planet yet.”


End file.
